A night to remember
by conan222
Summary: It's prom night at teitan high school and our lovers shinichi and ran are going together. Is there anything that someone is going to say that they might regret saying? You have to read to find out what happens.ONESHOT!
1. Back for good

It was a nice spring morning. Ran got up to make breakfast for her, her father and Conan. "Conan, Dad, its time for breakfast." she said flipping the pancakes and eggs. Mori kogoro came down the stairs rubbing his eyes with his hands. He sat down and began to eat, but Conan didnt come down stairs. Ran looked around the house calling for him, but he was no where in sight. " Oh, Ran, Conan went with his parents. He told me to tell you goodbye." Kogoro said with food stuffed in his mouth. She was shocked to hear this.

" Really, thats great. I guess." Ran said lokking at his old room. She felt so alone now. Sure she had her father, Kazuha, and Sonoko to turn to, for now, but it just didn't seem right. ' I cant believe he's gone' she thought. She began to go down stairs. "I guess i'll eat his..." Ran began to say, but her father beat her to Conan's food. He looked up with a smile on his face. "Sorry" Kogoro said. She had a sweat drop on the back of her head.

She got her stuff and headed out the door. Standing at the telephone pole ( where she punched it in episode 1) She was suprised to not see Sonoko anywhere. All of a sudden someone's head came over her shoulder and said " look to the right". It scared her to death. She did what she was told to see who it was and it was... "Shinichi" Ran said blushing because they were nose to nose. She scarcely backed away. "What are you doing here! I thought you were on that big case!" She said blinking her eyes in confusion. " What? I'm back now, for good. Are you happy your man is back now?" He said smiling. She punched him in the shoulder.

" Hey, your not my man! And of course I am. You were gone for so long!" Ran said with her cheeks red a little. "I know, I was just kidding" Shinichi said rubbing his shoulder. They began walking to school. " I heard from Sonoko there was a big dance coming up." He said with his head looking at the ground. Ran looked up at him. "Yeah, why?" She said pretending to be looking at stuff on her phone. " I was wondering, Ran , do you want to go with me?" Shinichi said turned the other way.

She was turning a little red and her eyes opened wide. Ran turned to him, but she was to shy so she quickly turned the other way. " Hey, this menu on my phone is really cool! Thanks for it by the way." She said nervesly. ' Did Shinichi just ask me on a date? No its just a dance. But what does it mean to him?' She thought. He looked over at her and smiled with red cheeks. " Your not really looking on your menu Ran. Because if you were, your button tone wouldnt sound like is is now. And there isnt a fresh print on the button either. We have the same phone model Ran. You need to learn more about what you say so you could even be better at karate." He said laughing to cover up the nervousness.

Ran turned to him and said " Fine Sherlock, since yor so smart, you figure out what my answer for the dance is. Hmf" She then walked awaywith her head up high. " Hey! Wait, Ran!" shinichi said running after her. ' He is going out with me. Well, when i say yes to him. I hope thats what he thinks. I'll let him keep calling for me till we get to class. Wait, did he just say my karate was bad!' Ran thought Stopping and turning his way. " Ran, stop! Why did you walk off like that?" He asked her. They were in the class room now. " My karate needs improvement huh? Well I'll just practice my moves on you and see what you think then!" ran said so loud everyone looked at them both.

Sonoko came over. "Ran, whats wrong with you?" Sonoko said. Ran looked her with possesed looking eye and told her "Move Sonoko!". She did just that, fast! Shinichi backed up against the wall as Ran moved toward him. "Ran, wait what are you..." He said sweating with fright. She was probably the only think that scares him. " Hai...yah!" Ran said kicking so hard she put a hole in the wall right next to Shinichi's face. He ran out the door and she chased him. "Come back here!" She yelled making everyone look.

"Ran, please dont hurt me!" Shinichi yelled and he was running so fast, it didnt look like he was running at all! Ran was angry on the outside, but in the inside, she felt good. 'He's back for good. My Shinichi is back' She thought. She had no doubt or regrets about what she did or thought now. It was great she was'nt alone anymore.


	2. Thoughts going threw our minds

After classes Ran and Sonoko walked home together. "Soo.. Ran, are you going to the dance with Shinichi?" She asked her friend who was looking up at the sky at the time. 'Why would he ask me to go with him? I'm not the only one he knows. Why didn't he just ask Sonoko?' Ran thought. "Umm, hello, Ran? You know you should go with him and then dump him. That's what I would do." Sonoko said with a weird grin on her face. Ran just looked down to the ground with a sweat drop on the back of her head. 'Then again, why would he go out with her?' She thought.

" Ran, i'll make a deal with you. If you to the dance with him, admit your love to him, then give him a kiss, on the lips, I wont talk about boys or act mean to the boy Conan anymore alright?" She said to Ran who was with her eyes wide open and face red. "ARE YOU INSANE! WHY WOULD I KISS SHINICHI! NOT ON A FIRST DATE! AND BESIDES, Conan is gone with his parents." said ran who was thinking of the little boy who felt like Shinichis replacement while he was on a case. Something was still bugging her thought, about Conan. Why didnt he say goodbye to her when he was leaving? Maybe he was busy, or maybe, he was going back to dr.Agasas house to turn back into his true self. Ran laughed until she cried and Sonoko looked at her like she was crazy.

What was she thinking! A little boy actually being a grown man in high school? It was too crazy, maybe shes been watching too many fantasie movies. " Oh, ran this is my stop. See you tommorrow in class." Sonoko said waving goodbye to her friend. Ran waved back and went inside her house. All the thoughts and things she did today made her tired, She just layed on her bed and picke dup the picture of her and shinichi in tropical land. 'Shinichi' She thought. Then, she shook her head, put down the picture, and ran to the bathroom to wash her face with water.

" Why am I kidding myself? He is probably going to tell me he met a girl on his case. I need to clear my mind and hurry to karate practice!" Ran said grabbing her clothes and heading out the door. (At karate Practice) " Okay everyone, lets take a break." Ran said and the others followed. She drank some of her water and wiped of her sweat with her towel. Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it. "Moshi, moshi?" "Hey Ran, its shinichi. I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping for a dress and whatever else you want after you finished practice. That is if your going to the dance with me." he said to her and she answered back,

She acted like she was thinking about it and said"I dont know if I am." Shinichi narrowed hid eyes and said "Come on ran I know you want to" Ran's face was a little red. " Alright, i'll go to the dance with you and i'll see you at your house okay?" He smiled, even though she couldnt see him. "Okay. See you in 15 minutes." He said about to hang up the phone. "Wait, how did you know when my class ended!"

Ran said with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean 'how did i know'? I've known you all my life Ran, if I didnt know many things about you wouldnt you be upset?" He said laughing on the phone. "Hey! Whats so funny! I guess I forgot okay. Now, i'll see you in 15 minutes mr. know-it-all!" She said and hung up the phone. Shinichi did the same and thought about how the night would go. "Should I tell her how I feel? But what if she doesnt feel the same way?" He said groning and hitting his hand on his head. "I am so confused, I guess everything will unravel tommorrow night. Maybe even the secret that I was Conan Edogawa and living with her." Shinichi said walking up the stairs to his room to get ready for his date, I mean to go to the mall with Ran.

After class was over Ran went to Shinichis house. She walked up to the gate and rung the door bell. "Who is it?" He said into the speaker. "It's me, Ran" She said on the other side. "Oh, hey Ran. Hold on." He said opening the door and walking out his house. 'He looks just as hot as ever. Oh, no not again with the thoughts!' She thought. Her face began to turn red again. "Why are you red?" Shinichi asked her as really, I mean really close to her face. Ran was even redder. "Ran..." Shinichi said to her. She closed her eyes, "Yes Shinichi?" She said in a confident voice. "Stop daydreaming about me." He said smiling and making her so red he started laughing at her. "Baka, I am not dreaming about you! Now, let's go to the mall okay." Ran said walking from the front of his house. "Fine then." He whispered to himself and walked beside her.


	3. Kidnapping and one little slip

As they walked into the twight light tower mall, Rachel saw a store that had acssessories in it. "Hey, shinichi, lets go here first." Ran said and Shinichi followed. "But Ran, theres only girls in here, I'll look like a pervert!" He said but, ran wasnt listening. She was too busy looking at these beautiful earings. "These are so beautiful! They are my favorite color, blue, well sort of. I dont care what my dress looks like im wearing these!" She said and walked up to the line, but Shinichi pulled her in to the coat rack.

She looked back at him and said whats wrong Shinichi? Why did you pull me into the c.." She had stopped talking because of his hand over her mouth. They looked over and saw a man and a little girl walking into the toy store. "We have to follow them." Shinichi said, but Rachel looked at him and said "why? Is the girl being kidnapped or something?" Rachel whispered. He just pointed to a hudge teddy bear and told her to follow his eyes. "See for yourself." Shinichi said. The man was tightly holding the girls wrist and squeezing it tighter everytime she looked at Shinichi and Ran.

With the look on her face, you could tell she was crying for help. He pulled her towards the exit. "Come on hailey, we need to go now!" the man said. 'Why is he treating her like this? Is she ..no, she is definatly not his daughter. She would be begging her real dad to stay and look at the dolls. She started to walk out in silence, buy she dropped something in front of Shinichis feet. He was going to pick it up, but Ran beat him to it.

"Here you go little one. I love this bracelet. So your name is Hailey fisher right?" Ran had said to the shy girl. The man looked worried and shocked. Hailey began to say "Yes, your right." But the man rudley grabbed the braclet from Ran and said "Mind your own damn buisness!" And he pulled the girl away. Shinichi grabbed her other arm and pulled Hailey behind him. "Stay behind me Hailey." He said. Now the man was mad.

"What the hell do you think your doing! Give me my daughter, or i'll have you arrested for kidnapping!" he said. "Funny, i should be saying this to you. If she's your real daughter, whats her birth date and how old is she!" Shinichi said. The man looked at him and he began to run. Shinichi found a kid shopping cart and kicked it, making it hit the mans face. He went over to the girl and said "Don't worry Hailey-chan, your safe now".

She ran to him and gave him a hug. She began to cry. "Thank you Kudo-sama!" Hailey said as she squeezed him. "Oh, your girl friend is nice to." Hailey said and ran blushed and said "he um, isnt, my, um, ..."her face was beet red and she just walked out and greeted the police. The case was over and everyone was safe. "I'm glad we helped that girl" Ran said still a little red from that comment from hailey.

Flashback"Your girlfriend is nice too" Hailey said. Flashbackend "Say, Ran, You ready to get that dress?" He said pointing to a hudge dress store. "Well, duh, what do you think i came here for, to buy earrings?" She said waliking with him into the store and he just smiled.


	4. I love you, dont you relize that yet!

They walked into the store and Ran began to look through the racks for her dress. Shinich just stood there, like e was dead. "Shinichi, dont stand there looking so slow. Go look at a tuxedo for yourself or something." she said holding up diffrent dresses as she looked at them. "Fine, i will. But dont come crying to me when someone kidnapps you." Shinichi said acting like he was serious (but he wasnt. lol.) Ran just ignored him and kept looking. "I'll yell for you if I find a dress." Ran said and Shinichi put his head down with a sweat drop behind it and walked away. 'I'm like this for now, but what if I turn back to Conan. Ran would never forgive me. It would break my heart to see the girl I love upset like that!' Shinichi thought. He picked up a tux, and bought it. "Shinichi! I found one!" Ran yelled.

He began to run, almost knocking someone over. "Let me see it!" He said drooling at the mouth. Ran flustered a little bit. "What are you doing? I'm not showing you this until tommorrow. Now, lets go get a smoothie or something. I'm done shopping anyway."Ran said taking the dress, buying it, and headed out the door.

"Hey, I see a drink stand ahead. Wanna get something from there?" He said pointing to it. They walked over to the stand and each of them got a smoothe. "So, anything happen while I was gone?" he asked as they walked to the exit. Ran didnt know what to say. Alot of things happened while he was gone. She met new friends, and on top of that, people hurt her. "Well, I dont know. So many things. I've met Hattoris "girlfriend". Her name is Kazuha, and the way they act reminds me of you and me." Ran said turning the straw in her drink. Shinichi watched how she was looking at the sky. Her eyes sparkled like the north star did.

"How do they remind you of you and me?" He asked moving a little bit closer to her. She started to think "Well, how long we've known each other, the things we know about each other..." Shinichi moved closer to her as she talked. "The way we argue, how we talk to each other, how we...need each other." Ran realized that they had stopped in front of her house. Shinichi was very close to her lips. "We need each other." He smiled , making her blush.

"Yeah because you should already know.." Shinichi moved closer to her lips as she talked. "I..." Ran said as they were about to kiss, but her father came out the door with a kitchen knife. "Get away from my daughter you creep." Kougoro said as he ran down the steps making Shinichi pull away and run for his life. " Shinichi!!!!" Ran yelled and shinichi yelled back "Ran!! I'll see you tommorrow at school!!!". Then he dissapered into the night. Ran drop kicked her father and dragged him up the stairs. "I swear Oto-san, you are to protective. 'We almost kissed!!! Maybe next time, we'll kiss.' Ran thought as dropped her father on the ground, climbed into her bed and went to sleep. Meanwhile, Shinichi was also getting ready for bed.

"Dang! I almost did it, I almost kissed Ran!" Shinichi said jumping up and down on his bed like a 5 year old boy who got just what he wanted for christmas. " I cant wait til tommorr..." He said because he ended up hitting his head on he ceiling and right then and there, he fell asleep.


	5. A romantic, yet haunting memory

Shinichi woke up the next day with a semi-red lump on his head. As he started to sit up, he felt a sharp pain from the injury and put his hand on it. " Man that hurts! What happened last night? he said trying to remember. He looked down to see the same clothes he was wearing yesterday.

'Why am I wearing the same clothes?' Shinichi thought looking at his clock. "Great its 7:45 and Rans going to be here in 15 minutes! Wait, now I remember exactly what happened!" (Flashback) " I realized how much we... need each other." Ran said turning to the side.

Shinichi and her were nose to nose now. "We...need each other?" He said smiling a bit. "Yeah, you should know.. that...I..." She said as they were about to kiss until...( flashback end) 'Right, I almost kissed Ran, but that fool of a father of hers ruined it!

Why couldn't she live with her mother?!' Shinichi thought as he took a shower, fixed his toast, and put on his clothes. The doorbell rang and he went up to the buzzer. " Hey Shinichi it's ran, open up." Ran said as she tapped her foot.

He pressed the white button on the speaker. " Okay, I'll be right out." He said grabbing his things and heading out the door. Ran saw him walking towards her, and she started to shake a little bit.

Her face was turning red. 'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this...oh no! I forgot about us almost kissing! What'll I do?!' Ran thought. Shinichi saw her and started to turn a little red as well. 'Okay, I have to forget it, forget... forget... I cant do it! She's so beautiful!' He thought as he opened his gate and stood in front of her with a big smile.

" Hey." Ran managed to say still thinking 'he's so fine!' "Hey...umm... were going to be late if we keep standing here like this." Shinichi said walking on his way to school. Ran came back to earth, "hold on Shinichi! Come back here!"

She said running towards him and punching him in the arm. " Ouch! What did you do that for?!" He said rubbing his arm. "Oh be quiet!

Don't be such a baby. They went inside the school and went to their lockers. When they walked into class, everyone stared. "So Kudo, I see your back...with your girlfriend" Sasuke said putting his arm around Ran.

"You know, if he's not your boyfriend...I could be." he said smiling and moving his face closer to Ran's. "Umm..." She said and Shinichi put his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"Excuse me, but I don't think she wants you." he said pushing him away. "My bad Kudo, she's your girl." Sasuke looked at Ran as she sat down. He was saying something, but even though she couldn't hear him she read his lips.

They were saying "I'll be waiting cutie." This made her shake a little, but she was blushing a little. He wasn't bad looking...but he wasn't that cute either. She looked out the window, thinking about tonight.

The dancing, talking, laughing, and hopefully...no way! He wasn't going kiss her. Right?


	6. Preperation and rumors

"Okay class! We are one of the classes helping to prepare for the school dance tonight. So, this would mean, there is no homework tonight and no class today." Mrs. Takahashi said to the class. Everyone looked relieved and a bit surprised, but who wouldn't be glad to have class cancelled? "What?!" Sonoko yelled, "Are you telling me

I did my homework for nothing! I stayed up all night!" The whole class began to laugh at her. "Um, Sonoko….we didn't have homework yesterday." Ran whispered to her. Sonoko had a dumb look on her face and just sat there quietly. "Now you know you should pay attention to what I say instead of falling asleep! Anyways, you all

will be split up into groups. Each will have different tasks to do." Mrs. Takahashi stated as she wrote the names on the board. Actually, it was just boys on one team and girls in another. "Aww! I wanted to be together with the girls!" Tasuki said with his head down. All of the girls and guys went their separate ways and began to work!

"Okay everyone, lets decorate this place! Sonoko, Ran, Miaka, and Yui, hang up the ribbons and banner. Suki, Mei, and Usagi, go out and get refreshments! Everyone else, do what you know needs to be done!" the team leader said and everyone understood and worked. "So, Shinichi" said Sakuba "How are you and Ran doing? You

excited about the dance?" He looked at him blankly and his face turned a brush of pink. "WHAT! YEAH. IM TAKING HER, BUT DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ASSUME THAT I LOVE HER OR SOMETHING?!" Shinichi shouted making everyone hear. "Yeah, I never said that you loved her. Aww….Shinichi is in love with Ran! You gonna make your

move tonight huh?" Sakuba began to laugh, and Shinichi just gave him a knock on the head. Meanwhile, Ran and the others were hanging the banner. "Hey Ran, who exactly are you going to the dance with?" Miaka asked her. Her cheeks were blushing just a little. "Well, Shinichi is my date tonight. But we're just going as friends!

Hahaha!" She said and Miaka just stared at her with a sweat drop on her head. "Umm….that sounds fun." Rumors started to go around the gym. "Hey did you hear that Sukis going with Sakuba?!" "Well, I got better news!" "Ran and Shinichi are finally going together!" "You serious?! No, I think they're just going to the dance together!"

"Maybe, but those two have known each other forever right?" "Well, we'll just see tonight then." Ran and Shinichi were oblivious to the situation, but it didn't matter to them. Each were thinking of what to do tonight. This will definitely be a night they would both remember. But how exactly? Would something painful be revealed? Will

these two lovers finally speak up about their feelings?


End file.
